Ad Astra
by wildfire-sky05
Summary: Joe fears that his new life apart from the cyborgs will be another walk down memory lane, filled with the pains he felt as a young orphan before he became a cyborg. Yet, he tries to find comfort in a certain blonde woman whom he's grown to love.ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One

Ad Astra

By: Wildfire Sky

_Yes, yes…I know that I haven't finished Ante-Mortem yet, but give me a break ok?? I think it might be better if I let it slide for a while and gather my thoughts for it. Who knows, it might help? And if you're still really that anal about it, this one'll be put on the back burner until Ante-Mortem is finished, and then I'll kick this puppy into high gear._

_And, as I would do, this fic also has a Latin title. "Ad Astra" means…ha!! Don't you wish you knew!! Tell you what; let's have a contest…whoever can guess the real meaning of the title wins!!_

_Believe it or not, this might actually have only a few chapters!! Oh my goodness!!_

_Ok, now that I've gotten that out of my system, here comes the disclaimer!!_

**_I do not own Cyborg 009 (duh) or any of its characters. The only characters that I own are the ones that I make up._**

**_Warning!!!!! Citrus flavoring!!! Read with caution!! Not enough to make it and 'R' fic, but enough to where if you're offended by this sort of thing (although I don't know _****why_ you would be), scroll down past it!! THERE WILL BE A LEMON!!!! Thanks!!_**

****

Ad Astra

Chapter One

By: Wildfire Sky

* * *

* * *

Joe slowly shifted down the smooth sands of the beach, his hands shoved into his pockets, the wind fluttering through his vest and hair. The sun was setting to the west, his cinnamon eyes catching the gleaming rays as the fiery orb sank behind the horizon.

Dr. Kasumi's house stood behind him, the buttery lights from within filtering down onto the sands, casting dancing shadows thrown down by the occupants inside. Everyone was inside celebrating the final defeat of Black Ghost and his evil organization.

The years they spent, chasing one another around the globe, constantly trying to kill each other…his death was an enormous weight off of 009's shoulders. Finally, he could relax and live a normal life away from the pain and suffering he'd grown to know.

Joe walked to the edge of the beach, down to where the waves lapped up onto the sands, pulling and giving, making love to the Earth.

He sank to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he titled his head forward. The waves seemed to feel his growing discomfort and began to push up around his bare feet, giving him the support that he sought.

Despite the fact that they were free from the evils of Black Ghost, they were not free from life. Dr. Gilmore had told them to go back to the life they knew. To settle down and live normally again. Most everyone was happy…but Joe…Joe's past life was filled with pain and misery already. How could he go back to a life he never had? Never experienced before?

To him, the entire thing was a cruel joke that Fate had pulled on him. Just make everything worse for the Japanese mutt without a family. Just send the boy back into that uncaring world to try and struggle off of the streets again…go back to stealing, plotting, fighting, hiding…a cruel endless cycle that seemed to keep playing over and over.

Yes. He was happy Black Ghost was dead…but still, he couldn't help but realize that while Black Ghost was alive, at least he had three square meals a day and a warm bed to sleep in. With the team, he felt safe and secure.

They were his family…a family he would soon lose.

Jet was leaving back for America the very next morning. Back to that girl he'd met there, whatever the hell her name was. Back to hopefully start a family with her and settle down with a new job as a mechanic for an up and coming car company. Even though Joe didn't think it fit his style very well, Jet seemed happy enough.

Pyunma was going back to a changed Africa. His republic had finally earned their freedom and a new nation was born. He was going back home to help rebuild the villages there and continue to assist in ridding the populace of any wrong doers who still wanted civil war. He swore that war would never again tear his country apart.

Albert was leaving for Germany next week. He said he had something important to do there…something he hadn't done for years. Joe had some idea of what that thing was…Albert had mentioned a woman named Hilda once or twice to him in the more private situations that they shared together. Joe knew all about the death of his wife and the suffering he still endured because of it. Yet, he was returning home to face his past and let it die out for good.

As for Geronimo, the giant had found himself manager of his own private construction company in Arizona. It was small, hardly known at all, but at least Geronimo had more of a chance that he did.

Great Britain and Chang? Well, the two had grown remarkably close over the years and had decided to remain in Japan, maintaining Chang's hip new restaurant that was attracting admirers from around the globe. Needless to say, they would be very well off in the years to come. Already, Chang was considering opening a chain of restaurants to keep up with demand. No doubt out of pure pity, Change offered Joe a job at one of his restaurants, promising to pay him well.

Lord knows he doesn't want the job, but being an orphan with a less than shitty upbringing, his education didn't lead him very far with the skills needed for anything other than a burger flipper. At least in Chang's restaurant, he didn't have to worry about being fired. Tonight he would tell 006 he'd accept his offer. The sooner he started, the better off he'd be in the long run. Maybe if he earned enough money, he could move out of Dr. Kasumi's place and own an apartment downtown.

Joe groaned miserably and fell back in the sand, his arm falling over his eyes as he heaved a heavy sigh. His years as an orphan had taught him how to survive on the streets and not much else. Suddenly, he found himself regretting ever dropping out of school to live on the edge.

It seemed so appealing and adventurous back then when he was only fifteen. Not any more.

"Enjoying the sunset, Joe?"

Joe cautiously peeked out from behind his arm, a smile instantly flashing across his face. "Not anymore…something else has caught my attention…"

Francoise face flushed with color momentarily and she took a step back, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you…"

"No!" Joe exclaimed, turning over and making a reach for her arm, "Don't go just yet! It's alright if you want to talk, I was just thinking."

"I really don't want to bother you…"

Joe pulled the flustered girl down to sit beside him, a dare devil smile beaming across his face, "It's no problem."

They sat there together, staring out into the setting sun, admiring the fading oranges and yellows as the stars began to blink to life. As beautiful as the sunset was, Francoise only made it that much better. The rays caught her hair as it fluttered out behind her in the cold breeze. A shower of golden strands that caused Joe's heart to reign with desire.

How could such an innocent creature be so absolutely stunning and beautiful? It seemed to him the God poured all of Earth's beauty into this one girl…this one girl that now sat beside him, staring out over the smooth waters of Japan, her aqua eyes seeming to control the waves that lapped up around them.

Nervously, Joe slid his hand across the sand, seeking out the soft hands of the woman beside him. He took her hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt Francoise shift, fear rolling over his body that she might pull away. But no, Francoise only squeezed back, a small smile crossing her face as she turned towards Joe.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Uh huh…" Joe nodded numbly, his attention captivated by Francoise.

Francoise sighed and shook her head, "I wish that I could stay here forever. Japan is so peaceful and beautiful…such an amazing place to live."

"Then why don't you?"

Francoise shook her head solemnly, "Oh, Joe…I can't. Could you imagine me living here? What would I do? Sure, I've gone to school but that was way back in the 1930s! I think things have changed since then…"

Joe scooted closer, bringing an arm around her shoulders, "Francoise, I have to be honest with you…I don't want you to leave me."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Francoise, the French woman's eyes widening. Bravely, Joe charged on, not wanting to lose the moment while he still had it.

"What I'm trying to say, Francoise…is that I'm in love with you. Madly in love with you and I can't help myself. Every time you're near me, I can savor your beauty…see the love in your eyes and I can't help but pray that some of that love is for me."

"But Joe…"

"I know you might not feel the same way," Joe said quickly, cutting off 003's protests, "And you don't have too…I just wanted you to know how I felt and that maybe, just maybe, you'd be willing to live your life with me someday."

Francoise was at a loss for words. She knew she should reply…he'd just declared his love for her! But how does someone respond to such an unexpected testimony? She'd been taken completely by surprise…and now she simply sat here, her jaw open like a fool. _Say something Francoise!!_

"Uh…Joe…"

The boy looked up, his eyes shining with hope.

She couldn't look into his eyes. If she did, she'd never be able to say anything. Quickly, Francoise turned her head away, staring out over the dark ocean, the moon reflecting across the smooth waves. This was happening way too fast for her. She'd loved him…_wanted_ him ever since they first met on that rock outcropping. But…she never could have imagined he'd pick an old woman like her to love. For all the other women he's met, he still turns to her for love?

No.

This made no sense.

It was some cruel joke.

_But what if it isn't??_ _What if he really _does_ love me?_

Francoise clutched her head. All of these thoughts were clouding her mind…making her head feel light and out of control. Love wasn't possible for a cyborg…a machine could never love as a real human does. As much as she hated it, she had to face the facts. They were nothing but ugly, horrendous robots with the minds of a human being…a _real_ human being.

Francoise slowly turned, staring into Joe's hopeful and welcoming eyes, her thoughts lost in the deep purity of them. He such a beautiful person…so kind and innocent. An innocence that had been cruelly taken away from him, from both of them, from so young an age. And she pitied him.

"…all right, Francoise?"

The girl blinked in response, her mind taking a moment to register that Joe was saying something. Feeling a warm touch against her, she looked down to see Joe's hand gently running up her arm.

"What?"

Joe smiled softly, "I asked you if you were all right. You seemed kinda shaken for a second. Do you want to go inside?"

Francoise shook her head slowly, a soft smile crossing over her features. "No, I'm fine…just thinking a little bit…"

"About what?"

Francoise's head fell slightly, her entire posture stiffening. What she was thinking really wasn't any of his business, but Joe looked so sincere and worried about her…it was like her brother Jean Paul...so protective, yet so loving at the same time. That's why Joe made such a strong leader. He was confident in himself and that confidence drew people to him. But, leader or not, she wasn't sure if she should voice her opinions aloud.

Joe's hand fell to 003's and he gently squeezed her hand, trying to get her to look at him and talk to him. "Please…I'm only trying to---"

"How can you love me?"

Joe was taken aback, blinking in surprise as the French woman cut in, "What?"

Francoise shut her eyes against some internal pain, "I asked you how you could love me? How could you love a cyborg?"

"Francoise…just know that I love you…"

"But _how_??" Francoise screamed at him, tears beginning to squeeze themselves from her eyes, "You're nothing but a _machine_…nothing but-but _metal_ and _wires_!!" her aqua eyes shifted to his face, her voice dropping, "How could you love something like _that_?"

The Japanese cyborg didn't know what to say. His whole world suddenly came crashing down around him as he realized the truth in what she was saying. Could a cyborg actually love another person? Technically, yes. Or else, how could their team stay as one as long as it has? There must be some level of a loving relationship there. But still…

"Francoise…" Joe took the shaking woman into his arms, crushing her against his body, "Francoise, it doesn't matter to me that we're cyborgs…not one bit. I'd have hoped that we would be able to see past the obvious truth that our bodies have been replaced with metallic skeletons…but as far as I can tell, I still have a heart." A small chuckle funneled up from his throat, "I'm not the Tin Man, you know. I don't need some wizard to tell me that I have one."

Francoise smiled slightly at this and the memories it brought back. When the team had visited New York, less than a month ago, she had taken Joe to a dollar theatre to see the Wizard of Oz, a movie she'd seen long ago. To her, it was still fascinating, but she'd seen movies before in her life…But Joe, it seemed he had never seen a movie in his life. From the moment he stepped into the theatre, he was like a little kid at the zoo for the first time…amazed at everything he touched. And once the movie started, Joe was on the edge of his seat the entire time, eyes glued to the screen as the tape rolled.

That was a time when Francoise saw Joe not as some killer cyborg, but as a real human being. The amazement and wonder in his eyes, the excitement that poured from his lips when he talked about it…it reminded Francoise of when she saw a movie for the first time, and she could only love Joe even more for that.

Joe sat back, relishing in their closeness, not wanting to lose the contact that they shared. He could have kept his arms around her forever, through the ends of time if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with her. Slowly, cautiously, he allowed his hand to slowly travel up from Francoise's shoulder, cupping her chin and lifting her face to his own. They were so close now…the tips of their noses nearly touching.

Silently, they stared at each other, Francoise curled in Joe's lap, and Joe wrapped arms about her, protecting her from whatever elements might interfere with this moment in time. He inhaled her deep and captivating scent…felt it wrap around him like a heavy cloak, drowning him with wild emotions that filtered through his body, down to his very core.

_Should I…?_

He'd never _really_ kissed a woman before…not in love anyways. Sure, he'd been 'kissed' by various women in the heat of the moment, and he definitely wasn't a virgin…but all of those other times were just for show. To prove to the other guys that he could 'perform' to standards. It was disgusting, yes, but he was a man…_had been_ a man…and back then, it only came natural.

Still fighting his emotions on the inside, Joe began to lean forward, his lips twitching in anticipation.

Would she let him kiss her?

Will she like it?

Had she ever been _kissed_ before?

They were so close now, her big blue eyes staring up at him expectantly, waiting for his lips to touch her own. She could feel her heart thudding against his chest, her eyes never leaving his hooded red ones.

Then it was ecstasy…their lips touched, timidly at first, then escalated in to a flurry of passionate love. Joe crushed her to his body, his lips abusing her own as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. It was so fast…so irrational…but at the same time, it felt so good. So _right_.

Francoise rolled her hips in Joe's lap, succeeding in drawing a harsh moan from her passionate love. The boy was highly aroused at the moment…she could feel it. Oh yes…he was _very_ excited.

Joe broke the kiss, quickly diving into the curvature of her neck, his teeth gently nipping at the soft flesh and his tongue soothing the reddening marks. Francoise's head was tilted slightly, exposing more of her neck for Joe's wandering mouth. The boy could feel the pressure boiling up from his lower regions as Francoise rolled her hips against his own.

"Oh Jesus…" he growled. _Was this really happening?? _He needed to take it slowly but…

The Japanese youth's hands shot up to the front of Francoise's shirt, fumbling at the buttons that blockaded him from absolute pleasure. He needed it…wanted it…it was his and he was so close to having it…

"Joe."

The boy froze, his heavy breaths returning to a normal pace. Slowly he looked up at the softly smiling Francoise.

"Joe," she repeated, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Joe, let's take this slow…I…"

Joe stared at her momentarily. _So she _is _a virgin…_

A small blush was creeping across the French woman's cheeks, "Joe, don't think that I don't want this…because I really do…it's just that….well…"

Joe's soft lips silenced her struggling words. He flashed a smooth smile, nuzzling against her neck, "Don't worry Francoise…it you're not ready for this…I won't rush you…"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, could still feel his heated need…but to her, it just didn't quite seem to fit…she need to think about this, they both did, before moving on.

_At least there's one good thing about all this…_ she thought with a small smile, _at least I know he loves me!!_

They simply sat there on the beach, embraced, both hearts beating a rapid drum. Joe wanted to show her how much he truly loved her…but he had enough respect left in him to allow Francoise her own decisions when it came to love. If she wanted it, all the better, but if not…well, he was willing to wait a million years if need be. That was how much he cared about her.

"009! 003!!"

Joe looked up as Chang's high voice carried out over the sands. The chubby man could be seen in the distance, walking towards them, GB right along side.

"00---ah, there you two are! I just wanted to tell…"

006 trailed off as he spotted to two embraced lovers. He quickly turned, pushing back his British companion before he could get a clear look.

"Hey, what gives?!" GB exclaimed as his friend shoved him away from the two, "I thought you said you saw 009!"

Chang quickly covered for the two, "Nope. There wasn't anyone over there. Let's go back to the house, maybe they went back inside."

"But…"

"Let's _go_, 007!"

Never letting Great Britain get in a word edgewise, the two friends sauntered off back towards the house, Chang occasionally having to pull GB away from going back. Joe let out a quiet sigh of relief. Luckily it was only Chang who had seen them…if GB had clamped eyes on the two…well, Joe would never hear the end of it. It suddenly seemed like a _very_ good idea to go back to the house before anyone else came searching.

"Francoise," he whispered, giving her a small hug, "Let's go back inside for awhile."

The girl smiled slightly, and gave him a small nod of her head, "Yes, let's. I'm sure it will be a lot more comfortable in there than out here."

As the two stood, Joe couldn't help but wonder if that seemingly innocent remark had a double meaning…

* * *

* * *

_Happy Easter!! I hope you enjoyed the big chocolate egg that the Easter bunny dropped off!! Oh, but don't eat it too fast, because there's more to come!! So for now, enjoy the piece you've got…I think Mr. Rabbit'll be paying ya'll another visit in the near future!!_

_Don't forget to check out Ante-Mortem!! And also, let's see who can figure out what Ad Astra means!!! Let the games begin…_

_Thanks for everyone who read and a SPECIAL THANKS to GoldAngel2, my very good friend and advisor who has helped me make this fic what it is. I love ya girl!!_

**_LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Ad Astra_**

**By: Wildfire Sky**

_Yea, once I hit ten reviews for this fic, I decided that it would be in everyone's interest to continue this fic...so I am. Forgive me, but this **will** slow down my updates over all because now I'm juggling three fanfics, three fanfics that will soon escalate to four. See, I'm also posting on (visit this site). _

_But besides that, please enjoy this!! _

_A/N: There is some sexual description in this, but I decided that I would not include a lemon in this tale as I said I would in the first chapter. So forgive me if you wanted one, but the lemons I write might soil this perfectly good story. So I'll stick with mild limes for now. Thanks!!_

**_Ad Astra_**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

* * *

Joe woke up the next morning, curled up beside the sleeping form of Francoise, his arms wrapped around her soft body. He stared at her mane of golden locks, bringing up a hand to gently brush it from her neck. He ran his fingers through the silk strands, admire the feel of it. He glanced down at her before lifting some of the hair to his nose, inhaling the scent.

_Flowers...she smells like a field of flowers..._Joe sighed in content, _She's so beautiful..._

Pulling the hair further from Francoise's neck, he slowly lowered his lips to the nape of her neck, planting a butterfly kiss on the sweet skin there. Francoise shifted against her body closer, tilting her head and exposing more flesh to his searching lips. Joe quickly took advantage of the position.

He propped himself up, supporting his body with one hand as he pulled his arm from around Francoise. The young woman moaned in protest, her hands moving to stop his own from leaving. Joe chuckled, gently pulling his hands from her grasp. Still sleeping, Francoise rolled on to her back, giving Joe a clear look at her full naked breasts, lavishing in the warmth underneath him.

They had finally done it last night...made love to each other for the first, and hopefully not last, time. The feel of her skin beneath his own, her gasps and moans as he moved against her, rocking her body with his, making passionate, sweet love to her. He didn't know...didn't care if she would stay with him forever, but what he did know was that in that moment of time, they were in love and he was with her.

The sweat that glistened her body...the feel of her hands running through his hair...her legs wrapped around his waist...her thrusts meeting his own frantic ones...her lips on his...and then...when they finally released...the look on her face as her entire body stiffened and her eyes snapped shut, the harsh cry of pleasure and completion that matched his own strangled moans.

Francoise shifted again, her body now strategically placed beneath Joe. The Japanese boy shifted so his hands were on either side of her body, his own form hovering above hers. He wanted to make love again...feel the feelings that he had last night. He could feel his body shaking with anticipation as he stared down at her slightly parted lips, wanting nothing more than to pull her against him and capture her lips in his once again.

Joe ran his fingers down the side of her cheek, moving down to her chin and gently tilting it upwards. Francoise sighed in her sleep, unconsciously licking her lips. Joe ran a finger over her moist mouth, chuckling as her tongue darted out, licking it and drawing it into her mouth.

"Joe..."

Said man smiled widened. _She's dreaming about me..._

Joe lowered his face down, removing his fingers and putting his mouth in their place. Francoise readily accepted him, fluttering between consciousness and sleep. Her arms came up, wrapping around his body and pulling him close, her hand coming up to his hair. Joe ran his tongue over her lips, coaxing them apart.

Francoise sighed, opening her mouth to his wants. The kissed deepened as Joe's hands went around to her neck, arching it back. His lips moved from her mouth, kissing a trail down her chin to her throat. He drew the honey sweet flesh into his mouth, licking it, caressing it with his tongue.

Francoise shifted, groaning half in sleep and half in pleasure as her eyes fluttered open. She could feel Joe's breath on her skin and her fingers tugging at his hair as she struggled to find wakefulness. Her fists tightened, causing Joe to grunt in protest. Her Japanese lover pulled away; looking up at her as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Ow..." he grinned, "I guess I shouldn't wake you up like that anymore."

Francoise blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Where are we?"

Joe rolled off to her side, propping his head up with one hand as he looked at her, "In Dr. Kazumi's house...in bed."

"Um?" her eyes glanced over his hard body exposed to her roaming eyes. Suddenly, realization hit her full force, "D-Did we actually...?"

Joe smirked, nodding happily, "Yea we did, and I'll be honest with you, I have absolutely no regrets about any of it."

"But how could..."

"I don't know," Joe's eyes lowered from her face, taking in her body, "I suppose...Black Ghost didn't take away everything from us." A low chuckle escaped his lips, "I'm grateful for it...aren't you?"

Francoise groaned, closing her eyes as her hands began to slip underneath the covers, "I'm so sore...what did you do to me?"

"_We_ had sex almost four times last night." It sounded disgusting even to Joe, to hear him speak like this...like a man utterly satisfied with his body and the body he had taken. But, it was true...he couldn't deny it, his body wouldn't let him. He _had_ been satisfied and he wanted more. And that feeling, in and of itself...was wrong. He knew he was better than this...so why, oh why, did he feel such a powerful craving for love and sex?

Francoise was watching Joe. Watching as his entire being seemed to fall plummeting to the floor. She saw the sadness envelope his emotions as his eyes seemed to stare straight through her...unseeing, yet seeing everything.

Joe was ashamed of himself. He remembered how they had come to this point in time. They had just walked in from the beach, and the other cyborgs were sitting around, drinking and laughing, all of them drunk, even Gilmore and Kazumi. Jet had commented on something about him and Francoise...they took a bottle of wine and two glasses and went up stairs, just to 'talk'.

But then...then he found himself on top of her, the empty wine bottle rolling across the floor, the half empty glass in his hand, Francoise panting beneath him. He had down the rest in one gulp before tossing it away and kissing her, ripping at her clothing until they were both naked. The sex had been rough that first time, rough and frenzied as they worked the disabling alcohol from their systems.

But even after taking her virginity...after racking her brutally...the poisons of street life in Tokyo would not let his lust subside and be pushed away. It would not let him be satisfied with this one time. He wanted to take her again...and again...and again...

And he had.

"I'm disgusting..." he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes, "I truly am disgusting."

He could absently feel Francoise stroking his hair lovingly, "You're not disgusting, Joe. You did...what any man would..."

Joe pulled her hand from his hair, pressing his lips against the palm, "How can you say that after what I did to you? Aren't you ashamed of me?"

Francoise sighed, "I hope you won't make these mood swings a habit of yours, Joe Shimamura." She nuzzled closer to him, gently pressing her lips to his chest. "And if you're that worried, I'm not ashamed...in fact, from what I can remember it was quite enjoyable."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

Joe's heart swelled with pride. In the past, he had never woken up to a woman telling him that she truthfully enjoyed herself. Mostly his experiences were just flings, but this time...this time he was playing for keeps. Francoise was never going to leave him...she would stay with him or he'd die trying to keep her.

Joe wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of his body. He stared into her deep blue eyes lovingly, trailing his fingers through her cascading locks. "Francoise...would you ever consider staying here in Japan with me?"

Francoise blinked in surprise, "What? With _you_?"

The tone of her voice made Joe's heart sink. He took it too fast...this was only their first night and even that really didn't count. They had been drunk...he needed to back out before things got too bad.

"I...I know that this is kind of a spur of the moment type thing but..." he looked away, "I was just hoping you'd consider living with me here."

"Joe, I..."

"Even though I don't have much education...and I might not have a well paying job..." he turned his ruby eyes to her face, "But I'll always love you, no matter what hardships we may hit. As long as you're with me, we can do this."

Francoise sighed, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his rapid heartbeat, felt the rise and fall of his stomach, "You're scared..."

His chest jerked with laughter, "Out of my mind."

"What are you scared about?"

Joe fell silent. _Tell her you idiot..._

Francoise sighed, closing her eyes, "Tell me why your heart is beating at a million miles per hour. You're our fearless leader so why are you so scared all of a sudden."

_Tell her goddamn it!! Tell her before you lose the chance!_

Joe exhaled roughly; gripping her shoulders and bringing her face up to his own. He pressed his lips against her earlobe, "I'm scared that you'll say no and I'll lose you forever."

Francoise gasped as strong arms enveloped her body. She could feel his hot tears running down the side of her face.

"I'm scared that once this moment is over, you'll go back to France and forget about me. You'll marry someone else...have his kids...live with him and die happy. But me...I'll go back to the beginning...living off the streets, going to shelters to eat my meals, never catch any woman's eye...live a miserable, lonely life and die without a heir or a wife...nothing but a forgotten memory who no one will morn." He pulled her closer, "Would you know I even died, Francoise? Just some poor, pathetic man who collapsed on the sidewalk some cold winter day...just another body out of the way. Tell me...would you come to a funeral that probably wouldn't exist?"

Francoise tried to hold back her own tears, "Why are you saying this to me, Joe?"

The Japanese youth sighed miserably, "I was born on the streets...and I'll die on the streets. But you...maybe you could change that for me. Help me and better me..."

Suddenly, the tears stopped flowing. Francoise frowned, pulling away from Joe and shaking her head. "No."

"What...?"

The French woman shook her head again, "I said, _no_. I won't do it."

Joe's heart clenched in his chest. Did this mean she really didn't love him like he thought? Was she really going to deny his the one thing his heart craved the most? The depressed Japanese youth bowed his head miserably, pushing himself away. He sat down in the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

Francoise sat up, covering her naked body with the bed sheets, "Joe, you have to understand what I'm saying..."

"No, no I understand," Joe whispered, "I don't blame you either. I mean, who'd want to be with some uneducated street rat? You'd be better off going to France and living there."

Francoise crawled over, wrapping her arms around Joe's shaking body, "Wait a minute, that's unfair that you'd think I'd just _abandon_ you like that!"

"But you said..."

"I said that I wouldn't help you improve your life and make it better," she kissed the back of his neck, "That's something you have to do on your own. But I _will_ stay with you here in Tokyo...no matter what happens to us, I'll stick next to you."

Joe lifted his head, "You will?"

Francoise sighed, putting her head on his shoulder, "Yes."

A smile slowly crossed Joe's face and he placed his hand on top of Francoise's, "Thank you, Francoise."

* * *

GB looked up from his setting the dinning room table as Joe sauntered into the room, yawning and stretching. The red-eyed cyborg nodded a greeting at the staring British actor as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I take it you had a good sleep last night, 009?"

Joe blushed slightly, "Yea...I, uh, had one hell of a dream..."

The Japanese boy turned away and sat at the table, missing the glint in 007's eyes as the cyborg walked over, hovering above the relaxing boy. A sly grin slowly spread over his face as he bent down next to him.

"I'm glad to hear that _someone_ did...must have been some dream!" the actor sat down across from Joe, "I mean, the _noises_ that were coming from your room! Golly! Kept me awake all night!!"

"Hum?" Joe grunted into his cup, trying his best to ignore Great Britain. But the actor would not be put off so easily. His smirk grew as he leaned closer to Joe.

"I hope you didn't keep 003 up too late, my friend..."

Joe nearly choked on his drink, sputtering the liquid from his shocked mouth. Avoiding GB's eyes, he absentmindedly brushed hot coffee from his shirt. "I...uh...I wouldn't know how she, um, slept, 007...she was in her room last night."

"Yea, I guess your room is hers now," 007 said, staring up at the ceiling, "After all, it's not like she won't be in there every night from now on..."

The look of horror that passed over Joe's face was priceless and GB found himself praying for a camera. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up! _Everybody_ knew that they'd slept together last night...from the noises that they made it was pretty hard _not_ to! But he didn't want to let on...not just yet...might as well remain playful until he pushed his leader's temper.

Standing quickly, 007 stretched his arms over his head, groaning slightly as he peeked at 009 from under lowered lids, "Hum...maybe I'll go and check on 003 right now...see if she's up and ready for breakfast."

Instantly 009 was on his feet, placing his body between GB and the doorway. "N-No! That won't be necessary...I'll wake her up later!"

"No I insist! Please, you just sit down here and wait."

Joe moved back, blocking the doorway with his body, "007, please don't..."

Without any warning, GB transformed into a mouse, darting between 009's legs and under the door. He squeaked with laughter as he heard 009's muffled curses...he had only a few moments before 009 accelerated ahead of him and got to Francoise's first. He would not let that happen.

Morphing into a cheetah, he bounded up the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of Joe's room. Without so much as a knock, he jerked open the door and stumbled inside seconds before he felt a rush of air, signaling 009's speedy arrival. He slammed the door shut, locking it before Joe could get in.

"007!!"

The actor whipped around, spying Francoise on the bed, covering her exposed body with the sheets. He nodded at her, ignoring the pounding from the other side of the door.

"Morning 003! Have a nice sleep?"

The woman blushed, the heat rising to her cheeks like a storm. She wrapped the bed spread around her body tighter, staring at 007 accusingly. "Where is 009?"

GB motioned behind him, "On the other side of the door."

"_007 you open up this damn door right now!!_"

007 grinned mischievously as Joe's angry voice filtered through the wood, "See?"

Sighing, Francoise threw her legs over the side, standing up and crossing to the doorway, the sheets still tucked around her form. She sent the smiled Britain an exasperated look before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Damn you 007!! I'm gonna..." Joe froze instantly, his fist half raised in the air. He quickly lowered it, he face turning a light red, "G-Gomen nasai Francoise! I didn't mean to wake you up again..."

The French woman kissed Joe's chin, a sigh escaping from her lips, "_You_ didn't..._he_ did."

GB waved from behind 003, ignorant to the dark look that crossed over Joe's face. A look that promised much pain and death. Inching past the two, GB gave Joe a rowdy thumb up and a wink, "Don't do anything I wouldn't now!"

Joe made a grab at him, but hit nothing but air. Groaning in annoyance, he closed and locked the door before they could be disturbed any further. He wrapped his arms around Francoise, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm going to kill that man some day..." he grumbled against her neck, his lips lightly brushing over the skin.

Francoise giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around the young man's strong waist, "You know he was only joking, Joe..."

"But that was still extremely rude of him to come barging into our room like that!"

"_Our_ room?"

Joe grinned nervously, "Well, 007 had mentioned it...and it didn't sound like a bad idea..."

Francoise pressed her lips to Joe's, silencing his nervous rambles. She brushed the hair from his eyes, revealing his hidden orb. "It's a wonderful idea, Joe," she said cupping his cheek, "In fact; I'll move my stuff in after breakfast."

Joe nodded and watched her silently as she walked away and into his bathroom. It wasn't until she firmly closed the door behind her that the blunt of her words hit him full force. Suddenly, he found himself breaking out in a dry sweat as he rushed over to the door, knocking on it timidly.

"Uh...Francoise? What did you mean by your 'stuff'? Are you talking about...about the girly kinda stuff? _That_ stuff? Francoise...? Francoise!"

* * *

The French woman cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to break out. She knew what 'stuff' he was taking about...but he still seemed a little green in the relationship for that just yet.

She turned on the bath water, filling up the tub as she dug underneath the cabinet, pulling out a box of aroma therapy candles. She had no idea why Joe would have such things in his bathroom, but it made sense that even a guy like him would want to relax and clear his mind ever once and a while...especially since he was the leader of a group of cyborgs who spent the majority of their time fighting evil and trying to foil the plans of some sick bastard all the while trying to maintain their humanity...yea...he might need some candles.

Francoise opened the box, pulling out a wax candle and sniffing it. Vanilla...the smell itself was relaxing. She lit and placed the candles around the tub before sliding into the steamy water. She gasped at the heat, gently lowering herself in, trying to adjust to the warmth. Soon she was in neck deep suds, lying back against the side of the tub and enjoying the peace of mind that was temporarily granted to her.

_Now if only I had a good book and some chocolate covered strawberries...that would make this perfect._ She blushed as another thought made its way into her mind, _It would be even better if Joe was in here with me..._

She made a mental note to invite Joe next time to bathe with her, but right now, this was 'her time' and she didn't feel like sharing it with anyone...not even her handsome lover. Sitting there, letting the warm water run over her body like a smooth silk blanket, her mind drifted to last night.

_Was what I felt last night real?_ She thought timidly, _He really loved me, but...can I return that love like he wants?_

Joe wanted a strong woman to stand by him and love him at any cost...but Francoise didn't think either of them was ready for something along the terms of _marriage_. It was too soon for them...she would stay with him, yes...but for now, that was all she would do. If she found another man out there, would she go with him or stay with Joe?

_I'll stay with him until he can fend for himself...then we'll see._ She nodded to herself. Yes, she'd take it one step at a time, no matter what she promised before hand. She would love him yes, and be with him, yes, but the moment that feeling changed for the worse and he was capable of living on his own, she would return to France and make her own life there.

She knew that time would come eventually...he might find another, or it could be the other way around, but she knew that eventually, his eye would be taken by another and one of them would be left to fend for themselves.

"But can I really just let him go like that?" she asked herself, staring up at the ceiling, "Could I really just abandon him even after all this time?"

_If I have to, then yes. And that is a promise to myself!!_

Her mind set, Francoise shifted her body until she was comfortable, and allowed her eyes to close, enjoying the feel of the water and the vanilla smell of the candles as her mind swept her off into her dreams.

* * *

* * *

_Tada!!! Looklooklooklook!! I actually wrote another chapter to it!!! I told you I wouldn't just leave it hanging!! I'm so happy with myself, and what's even better is that I can do my infamous Review Responses!! Oh, I hope you'll pardon some of the limeyness in this...can you believe I wrote all of this in about two days? Not too bad if ya ask me!!_

**_GoldAngel2: _**_Thank ye so much, my friend!! It always makes me happy whenever I see you review me...sigh, I feel so inadequate compared to you...knowing that you like my fics and I portray the characters right to you makes me feel all jittery inside!! Thanks a bunch and much love!! Oh, would you be willing to illustrate a novel I'm writing?_

**_animefreak5483: _**_So honored that you would review this as well as Ante-Mortem...I just hope I don't overwhelm you with too many fics to read!! Thnx for the review!!_

**_Black _****_Pearl_******_Now that right there is a cool name...to bad I didn't think of it...oh well!! Wildfire Sky seems catchy enough, right?? Hell ya baby...and you were close, very very close on the meaning, but in fact it means "to the stars". Oh so close!! But you were right on with Ante-Mortem!!_

**_Fantasygirl: _**_Lol, an entire night of boredom? I better update more often and save you from yourself!! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as Ante-Mortem; I was hoping this will take off some of the pressure to update Ante-Mortem everyday! Ugh, your weather sounds like __Texas__ weather...can you believe it was 107 outside yesterday...but it was raining cats and dogs all day today? What the HELL is up with that?!?_

**_Slasher 242: _**_Jeeze!! With a name like that...remind me never to piss you off!! And congrats, you were absolutely right with the meaning of "Ad Astra"!! COOKIES FOR YOU!! (chucks a barrage of cookies at Slasher) EAT THEM!! EAT THEM ALL BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (ahem!) Sorry about that...thanks for the review!!_

**_Wicked Enough: _**_WOOHOO!!! I'm on a favorites list with GoldAngel2!! I feel so proud of myself...even better; it's YOUR favorites list!! Yeehaw!! Fame and glory here I come!! BTW, when I finish the novel I'm writing, would you like a copy? Free of course._

**_Wolfwood11:_**_ Aha!! I saw the compy!! You can not hide it from me!! Lol. Senseless fluff? That's a rather harsh, but creative, way of putting it. Glad I didn't disappoint you. Apologies for not updating faster...I'm oh, so ashamed of myself..._

**_Demon Darkchild: _**_THANKS!!_

**_Kaitlin D:_**_ I shall, I shall...thanks for the review!!_

**_Sorrowful:_**_ Ah, another transfer from Ante-Mortem...nice to see I have a reputation going here...and I am oh so flattered by your comments of my writing!! But if, you wouldn't mind, would you also review Arcana Imperii? It would be helpful to know that Cyborg 009 isn't my only good writing block...I wanna be able to jump from anime to anime and not lose too much quality, so if you would, I'd appreciate it. THAT GOES FOR EVEYBODY!!_

**_Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed!! Now do me a favor and review Arcana Imperii!! It's Inuyasha, I know, but still!! Even though GoldAngel2 reviewed it, I wanna have a couple more b4 I update so hop to it!! (JK)_**

****

**_WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!!_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Ad Astra**

By: Wildfire Sky

_So I was looking around at my stats, right? And then it hit me...I have not updated Ad Astra in FOREVER!! Good heavens, am I really _that_ lazy?? The answer (honestly) is yes, but I'm disciplining myself, so there!! Now be silent and read!!_

**_Note: Shisou is one Japanese way of saying priest who teaches..._**

**Ad Astra**

Chapter Three

* * *

Joe sat down in the tiny porch swing, silently sipping at a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee, enjoying the sight that a birthing sun brought with it, driving away the dark and cold of the night as it reigned supreme over this side of the planet. He was beginning to relax now, even though it'd been almost four years since he'd left the hustle of Dr. Kazumi's beach cabin and moved out on his own...and only a year since Francoise had left for France.

* * *

That day had been one of the worse for him...like the woman had taken a knife and twisted it in his gut mercilessly. He'd walked down the hallway of his apartment, balancing a breakfast tray in one hand as he hummed softly, anticipating waking his love up with a delicious meal (Chang had been teaching him how to cook while he worked at the restaurant). The tray had nearly fallen from his shocked grasp when he'd walked into to see Francoise standing by the window, a suitcase on the bed.

His gaze had shifted slowly from her back to the suitcase, confusion most certainly evident on his face when he slowly set the tray down on the bed, a hand tentatively reaching out as if the luggage wasn't real. By that point Francoise had turned to face him, one hand nervously rubbing the opposite arm, her gaze locked on the suitcase as well.

Joe's hand clenched around the warm mug, his eyes closed as the memory flooded back. _She looked so beautiful..._

Oh God, the way the sunlight poured over her shoulders, igniting her locks as if they were on fire...he would have rather wallowed in it rather than step away like he did.

"_I'm leaving, Joe...to France..."_

Why? Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he say anything to her or finally do what he'd always meant to do? For nearly four years they'd lived together, lovers and friends...but he was too much of a coward to take it the next step...too scared of a commitment to the one who'd captured his heart.

* * *

_One year to the day,_ he reminded himself bitterly; _exactly one year ago she walked out on you and never looked back...an entire year since you've heard a word from her..._

Cursing under his breath, Joe heaved himself up from the chair and stalked over to the balcony door, slamming it open and storming inside. He threw his mug into the sink, not really caring about the rest of the clutter that had stacked up, the dirty dishes that had been neglected for weeks...but who cared? It wasn't like anyone ever visited him.

Dr. Gilmore and Kazumi were still good friends, caring for each other in their ailing years and well as keeping each other company. Kazumi was growing weaker by the day...so much that he'd written out his will in preparation for the end. Joe hated to think that the old man might be dying, but it was a natural part of life that he would have to accept.

As for Gilmore, well, he was still a quick as ever, constantly demanding who Joe was whenever he visited. Apparently Alzheimer's had settled in just after Francoise left, so it was yet another tragedy he had to deal with...Gilmore had once even said that he hated Joe, and although the young boy had forgiven him, it still hurt. It seemed like everyone hated him.

The last he'd heard from Jet, he and that woman of his were married and expecting twins, on top of caring for the young boy, Jimmy. Joe was happy for him, yet a little disappointed at the same time. Jet _had_ invited Joe to the wedding, but that would mean that he would have to spend money he just didn't have. So he was forced to decline the invitation, but did send a gift and a card wishing him good luck. They wrote each other occasionally.

Pynuma...he was nowhere to be found, literally dropping off the face of the planet. War was still raging through Africa, but Joe had managed to quench his fears, knowing full well it would take _a lot_ more than bullets to take down a cyborg.

Albert stopped coming to visit when Francoise left...stating that he'd found someone very special to him. Who it was, Joe had yet to find out, but he hoped they'd be happy together...and although they didn't see each other physically, Albert called almost every weekend.

And Geronimo...Geronimo was in the big leagues. His once tiny construction company had grown to once of the leading (and most sought after) services in the world. His headquarters were in Arizona, but Geronimo was currently working with the U.S. government on a project in Antarctica constructing some sort of scientific base.

Chang and GB had split off slightly three years ago, the Britain managing his own affiliation of Chang's restaurant, a new dinner-theatre that was attracting huge crowds. A mix of Chang's food and Great Britain's style...it was like a match made in heaven. GB had offered Joe a job there, but the Japanese youth quickly declined, staying at Chang's main restaurant where he knew what he was doing. From GB's tales, customers in dinner-theatres could be vicious when it came to service.

The gentle tick of the hall clock drew Joe's attention as he passed by, his eyes gliding up to its hands. _Aw hell..._

He needed to get ready or he'd be late for his appointment..._again_. He was meeting with a priest who'd offered to teach him what schooling he'd missed out on since his disappearance. Assuming that Joe was no more than another uneducated orphan, which was somewhat true, he had never asked anymore of him than his name and what he knew already. Of course Joe knew plenty, enough to help him on the Dolphin, but he didn't have a degree on paper, and he needed that to get a better job than a waiter and cook.

Quickly splashing water on his face, Joe pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean white shirt and blue jacket. Fall was beginning to set in and it was getting chilly. The church was almost a full three miles away, so he had a ways to walk through Tokyo. Glancing quickly in the bathroom mirror he rushed out the door, locking it behind him before making a beeline to the elevators.  
He was going to be _late_...

* * *

"Well, Shimamura-san, you're late once again and see as we've wasted enough time waiting, shall we get started?"

Joe bowed humbly at the priest, his cinnamon eyes apologetic, "Gomen nasai, sensei...it won't happen again, I promise."

The priest stared at him before smiling softly and patting the boy's head, "I know that much troubles you, my son," he said gently, "And you should know that I am here to help you in any way that I can."

Joe nodded silently before sitting down in the chair in front of the priest's desk, opening the book clutched in his hands. Flipping through his own volume, the old man smiled as he pointed to the paper.

"Now we will try something different, calculus. You seem to have been able to grasp algebra remarkably well, so now let's really test your knowledge."

Joe slowly looked up at the priest, his eyes locked on withered grey ones, "Shisou-sensei," he whispered lightly, "When do you think I'll be able to get my degree?"

The priest stared at him, noting the dull look behind his eyes. He had seen that look in the young man's eyes every since he began teaching him...the look of defeat...the look of a man with nothing...no one to hold on to...

"Shimamura-san, I wish you would talk to me. After all, I am nothing more than a simple gusou, so you can tell me anything." The old man smiled, "Don't look so surprised...you are part of my family now, and caring for you is more important than any teachings I could offer."

Joe averted his eyes from the shisou's hard gaze, "There is nothing I would want to trouble you about, sensei...I'm sorry for interrupting..." Joe quickly diverted his attention back to his text, studiously reading it and trying to ignore the old man across from him.

He didn't want to talk to anyone yet...no one would understand his feelings. Francoise had been his life now...but she was gone forever and wasn't coming back...God obviously had something better for her in mind...

* * *

By the time Joe arrived at Chang's restaurant, the large room was filled with people, the lunch hour well underway. He silently cursed his ill-luck as he slumped into the back kitchen, throwing his worn jacket on one of the hooks and tying a small black apron around his waist. Detecting the young man's presence some how, Chang came tearing around the corner, his squinted eyes even narrower as he locked on his target.

"009! There you are!" Chang stormed over, arms crossed, "You, my young friend, are _late_..."

Joe turned away, picking up an order pad, "I know..."

"The third time in a _row_!"

"Yes, 006..."

"Do you realize I have a _business_ to run here?!?"

Joe heaved a weary sigh as he glanced over his shoulder at the smaller, fuming chef, "I'm sorry, 006, but I got hung up at the Father's again."

Whatever word it was, Joe wished he could remember, because Chang's red face instantly melted back into his warm cheerful self, a grin breaking out on his features. "How's that going by the way? Are you going to get your degree soon?"

Joe shrugged one shoulder absently, "The Father thinks so. He says I'm a fast learner..."

006 beamed, tapping his temple as he dropped his voice to a low hiss, "That's because he doesn't realize you have a cybernetic brain in there...we're programmed to learn quickly." He chuckled lightly, "Never would have thought Black Ghost might have done something _good_ for a change, eh?" The surprised cry of a cook tore 006's attention away from Joe as he retreated to the back to assist in patting out another fire, his boisterous voice booming as he fought with both the cook and the fire.

Joe quickly stuffed the pad and a pencil into his apron, hurrying out from the stuffy, hot kitchen and into the loud boisterous dining room. One of the waiters passing by pointed over to a small corner table, his eyes telling him everything. _Real bastards..._

He sighed miserably, slowly making his way over, not at all wanting to deal with a group of rude, overbearing people who thinks they're better than everyone else. It was the last thing he wanted at the time...

It was a group of three, two men and one woman, each as clean shaven and styled as the next. The two men wore matching pinstripe suits of dark blue, with white undershirts and a black tie. Their black hair was slicked back and off to one side, clean clipped and cared for, the only difference between the two being the one had blue eyes while the other had black. The woman wore a tight red dress, her blonde hair spilling down around her slender shoulders. Her lips were red and full with an almost pouting look about them. Her green eyes peered up at Joe as he approached, reflecting from the tiny pearls around her neck.

"Finally," she sniffed, "We've been waiting for almost five minutes for a proper server. I can't imagine _why_ it took so long..."

Joe stared at her, already regretting not calling in sick. "Gomen nasai..."

"Oh no," she quickly interrupted, holding up a hand, "There won't be any of that. I'm an _American_; there fore we'll be speaking _English_ in here." She glanced around evasively, turning up her nose at the other occupants. "I thought that a upright restaurant like this would at least adopt the language of their best customers."

_I _really_ should have called in sick..._

Joe quickly searched his mental database, selecting English, silently thanking Black Ghost for the language database which allowed him to adopt to any language necessary. He bowed stiffly, speaking in quick accented, but otherwise perfect, English.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am, I didn't realize that you were American...your Japanese is very good."

The woman smirked arrogantly, "Yes well, my husband is an owner of one of the Fortune 500 companies...that's means he's _very, very_ successful...and he has a branch here in Tokyo. In fact, it's the headquarters of our company." She dug inside her leather purse as she spoke, absently rattling off and ignorant to the irritable look on Joe's face, "You see, my husband is in to technology, and he knows you people are quick when it comes to things like that...so he based his company here. Damnable choice if you ask me...even his company heads are Japanese instead of respectable Americans."

Joe flinched angrily, drawing the attention of the two men on either side of the woman. Blue eyes glared up at him while Black shook his head in a silent message: _keep your thoughts to yourself..._

Finally the woman trailed off from her mindless rambling, seemingly giving up on whatever she was looking for. She turned to one of the men, holding out a manicured hand. "James, would you be a darling and hand me a cigarette. I seem to have misplaced mine."

James, as the blue eyes was addressed, silently reached into his coat pocket, handing her a smoke and lighter. The woman quickly lit up, puffing out a thin cloud of smoke at Joe, smiling shamelessly. "Oh, please excuse me; I hope you don't mind..."

Joe stiffened, staring at a point behind her, "No ma'am, not at all. However, this _is_ the non-smoking section. I'd be happy to move you to the smoking..."

"No you don't!" she snapped viciously, "I'm not moving, not after all the trouble I went through to actually get this table. Can you believe I actually had to _wait_ even after making reservations?" She pointed a finger at Joe accusingly, "See, this is another reason why I _hate_ Japan! You can never get good service around here! Only out to look after your own people..."

She inhaled deeply again, her green eyes almost _daring_ his to say something. Joe could tell by the flames of Hell in her eyes that she would sick her two pets on him in an instant. As if first noticed his hesitant gaze, the woman motioned absently at the two men.

"I'd almost forgot to introduce you to my two personal bodyguards, James and Federico. They are the very best money can offer, not to mention my very best of friends." She lightly trailed a finger down the side of Federico's arm, causing the man to smile slightly before his face became a steel mask once again. Joe wanted to puke.

"Mrs. Senovia," James said quietly, "Don't you have an appointment in half and hour?"

The woman waved a hand absently, "Who cares? I'll just call Min, if she can understand me, and have her fax the documents from the meeting to my office. I plan on taking my time and enjoying my lunch, thank you." She briskly lifted the menu to her face, holding it there momentarily before dropping it back down, staring hard at Joe.

"May I speak with the head cook, please?"

Joe blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you don't understand..." she heaved a weary sigh, "Go. Get. The. Head. Chef..."

Eyes narrowing, Joe bowed politely at the request, "Yes, ma'am..." he was grateful to get away from the snob, even if it mean dealing with a frustrated, not to mention over worked, 006. He dodged around a waiter carrying a tray of steaming entrees and ducked into the kitchen releasing his held breath.

"009!" the head cook came bustling around a corner, grease and soot staining his white apron, "What are you doing? I'm much too busy for you just to be standing around like this!"

Joe jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "There's a Mrs. Senovia at table ten wanting to speak with you..."

Chang seemed to brighten, "A comment on my cooking?" he beamed, hurrying through the swinging doors, "Of course I'll go!"

"Uh, 006..."

"Wonderful!"

Joe silently shook his head, watching the excited, pudgy man rush from the kitchen, pushing aside another busboy in his haste. _He has no idea what he's getting into..._

"Hey, Joe! You've got a call on line two!"

Joe instinctively reached for the wall phone next to him, already anticipating the voice of Dr. Kazumi telling him that Gilmore needed to be taken to the hospital again...or maybe it was Albert calling to say he was in town, the German man was supposed to arrive later to visit Dr. Gilmore and Kazumi for the weekend. However...

"_Joe?"_

The surprised youth nearly dropped the phone in shock, fumbling for it before it hit the ground. Sweat immediately sprang out across his brow, the room suddenly tight and hot...

"002...what's going on?" he said shakily. Oh man, it's been so long since he's talked to him. What could Jet possibly want now? "I'm surprised to hear from you...and for you to call me by my name."

There was a small chuckled from the other line, _"Sorry about that. Jimmy's in the other room so..."_

"You've been his father for five years and you _still_ haven't told him about your past?" Joe shook his head, "You amaze even me."

"_Yea, well, the kid's got a big mouth. I don't need him telling everyone his dad's a 'super hero'."_

"I think _cyborg_ is the proper term..."

"_Anyways, I'm calling to tell you that Martha and I are coming to visit her brother in Tokyo. He owns a business there, one of those Fortune 500 companies..."_

Joe's heart seemed to freeze instantly, plunging down into his gut with a loud splash. Now he was _really_ sweating...

"Oh really? Well that's great..." _Calm down, Shimamura...it could be a coincidence..._ "What's her brother's name?"

"_Michael Senovia. He's married to some snobby bitch; Martha hates her like the plague. Why are you wondering?"_

Joe slowly leaned his head against the wall, closing his head, "It's nothing...I was just curious. So are you guys staying with me?"

There was a short pause, and some muffled talking as if someone was covering up the receiver. When Jet came back on, his voice was hurried, "Listen, Joe, I got to go, the twins need to be changed again...I'll call your apartment later on, ok?"

"Sure. Bye 002..."

"See ya 009."

As Joe hung up, 006 came sulking back into the kitchen, his shoulders slumped and head bowed in defeat. He looked over at Joe, shaking his head, his face looking strained. Placing a hand on Joe's shoulder as he passed, 006 spoke five simple, short words...

"That woman is the _devil_..."

Joe silently nodded in agreement, feeling the sinking suspicion that he would be seeing a lot more of the 'devil' very, very soon...

* * *

_Hurrahh!! Ok, ok, go ahead and say it: Wildfire, you are a dumbass. You simply ABANDON a fanfic, and then expect us to crawl back to it, flushing with praise?? Well, actually...I do...is that too much to ask, because if it is I won't say anything...just that I'm gonna try my hardest to balance Ante-Mortem, The Guardians, and this fic without screw one over more than the other. I figure I'll go one by one, updating each fic in turn until I finish one. Then I'll start another fic._

_Such is the life of an author. Oh well...it's late and I really wanna post this, so I'll do Review Responses next time, ok?? Hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
